Found You
by xXPassion11Xx
Summary: Bella has just lost her sister N feels like her life is slowly collapsing.She meets Edward N they form an instant frienship.Then feelings start 2 get mixed in.Will she b able to love Edward? Doesnt seem like it. But Edward will do anything to convince her
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**_ Alright, so this idea has been building up in my head for a while and I figured I should write it down before I explode. The prologue is shorter than the official chapters. I will be updating this story weekly. Not my first fanfiction story, so please check out my other story_ **Drawing Love** _when you get the chance._

* * *

**Title:** _Found You_

**Rating:** _M (For possible future sex scenes)_

**Character(s):** _Edward and Bella_

**Summary:**_ Bella Swan has just lost her sister. She feels like her life is slowly collapsing. She meets Edward Cullen by accident and his friendship and compassion is building her back up. The friendship they form is obliviously turning into something else. But would Bella comply, since she had so recently lost her beloved sister?_

* * *

**Prologue:** _Not My Baby_

_**Bella's POV:**_

I clutched the picture in my hand. I could hear Officer Robinson and Deputy Mark as my mother invited them in with her grimly quiet voice. I debated whether to join them downstairs but then decided against it. The horrible feeling in my stomach from this morning didn't go away.

The feeling had intensified when I watched from my old bedroom window as a police cruiser pulled in. She had been gone too long. Something bad had happened. I knew it. I felt it inside of me.

She would've called, even though she let her phone at our apartment, she would've found a way to call me.

I sat on my old bed and took in a deep breath. There were more murmuring of voices. I waited for it.

She had just sorted out her career and we had moved in to a two bedroom apartment in Port Angeles together. We had finally left the small grey town of Forks and our mother, Renee couldn't be more proud of us. Of _her_. She had gone through so much and turned out to be the wonderful and beautiful Rosalie that she always was.

_But then she went missing._

My heart clenched uncomfortably.

Then suddenly, a high pitched wail brought me to reality. A cry of pain. My fingers dug into the mattress as I heard it. The scream of a mother for her daughter. The howl of pain and agony, of torture and suffering.

Oh _god_, I was right.

_Deep breaths. Take deep breaths. Calm down. It could be anything. She could only be hurt. It could be something stupid and silly and..._

I was right.

The feeling I had was right.

"NO! _No_...not my baby, not my baby", my mother's voice reached my ears perfectly clearly. She was sobbing downstairs. I could hear her voice and it brought sharp fresh pain to my body. And I could hear nothing but incoherent mutterings from the Policemen.

I was right.

My eyes closed tightly to stop the tears from escaping. My ears were filled with the wailing and bawling of my mother's grief. I gritted my teeth and clenched it, trying to the push the pain away though it was no good to even bother trying.

_No_...

My heart was being squeezed, tormented in its place. My lungs decided not to work any more. My skin was crawling uneasily.

"My baby! My baby girl", Renee's voice cried out downstairs.

I stood up, in a zombie-like state, barely able to walk straight. My head felt dizzy and my eyes were lidded with heavy lost of sleep. My throat was dry and pained at the back. I stumbled down the stairs and into the living room.

The two men were standing up. My mother was curled up in a ball on the sofa, her head buried between her knees. She was rocking back and forth and she sobbed for dear life.

The men faced me with straight, yet pained faces.

"Her body?" I asked, my voice being barely above a whisper.

"At the local hospital, Miss Swan", Deputy Mark told me, "She was missing for six days and we found her just this morning. She had overdosed on heroine and had a cardiac attack."

"Not my baby...not my baby", my mother wept, panting and crying out. She was muttering the same things over and over again. I bit my bottom lip to stop it from wobbling.

"Thank you", I whispered. The men nodded and headed out. I sat next to my mother, placing an arm around her shoulder. She gripped onto howling loudly.

I didn't say any words of condolences. The tears flowed freely down my face as I heard the click of the front door closing.

_**Rosalie Swan, 24 year old model had gone missing on the 20th of July 2009. Her body was found in Royce King's apartment alongside his body on the 26th of July 2009 in Port Angeles only fifteen minutes away from the modelling agency where she works.**_

_**It was believed that she headed there after work on Friday night. She overdosed on heroine and large amounts of alcohol was consumed too.**_

_**Her funeral was held on the 28th of July that year. Her only parent , mother Renee Swan attended holding dearly onto the hands of Isabella Swan, Rosalie's 20 year old younger sister. 67 other people, friends and colleagues of young Rosalie attended the funeral.**_

_'Rosalie Swan, beautiful daughter, amazing sister and beloved friend; Rest In Peace. You will always be the Rose in our hearts.'_

* * *

**Author's Note:** _There it is. It's a Bella and Edward story and there will be no Jacob or Tanya. However, it's gonna be quite sad to walk you guys through Bella's grief. I hope you guys like it, though._

_Leave me a review._

_**xXPassion11Xx**_


	2. Author's Note: Important

**Hello, sorry about this. It isn't a chapter.**

**Please read it anyway.**

**I've decided to move this story onto **jewlzncoolz**'s profile. We'll be writing the rest of the story together. I'm sorry for any inconvenience. I'll be deleting the first, second and third chapter (I'm leaving the prologue) this saturday 28/10/09. Jewlzcoolz will be uploading the story soon.**

**If you want to carry on reading the story, please go on to jewlzncoolz's website and you'll find it there. Just type in her penname in the search author engine box.**

**Thanks guys.**

**_xXPassion11Xx_**


End file.
